Mithos' final moments
by sliver of time
Summary: a songfic on Mithos' final moments. The song is Viva La Vida by Coldplay


_I used to rule the world, Seas would rise when I gave the word. _

_Now in the mornings I sweep alone, The streets I used to own._

I was shaking with rage. Yuan had betrayed me! Even Kratos had left me! With these two thoughts pounding within my head, I walked quickly through the empty corridors of derris-kharlan, and stopped when I had reached my beloved sister's resting place.

_I used to roll the dice, Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing: Now the old king is dead, long live the king!_

Staring at her face, unchanged by time, I remembered how at the end of the great war, the world had cheered at my victory, praising me and my companions for the saving the world by reviving the tree of mana.

_One minute I held the key, Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand, Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

Yet only days after we had brought an end to the war, a racist human bastard came and stole Martel away from me! *slams fist against wall* Happiness had been within our grasp, the world's grasp, and then it was closed from us forever. *sigh* It was hard to believe that my world could crumble from beneath me so easily.

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing, Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield, My missionaries in a foreign field_

It is almost funny how I can still remember her death and her funeral long after I have forgotten everything happy and good we had done. I can still remember the feeling of last tears I ever shed upon my face, the sound of sweetly ringing bells, the ethereal beauty of the singing choirs, and the smell of roses that my sister had so loved. Yet what I remember most is looking at my shattered visage, reflected by my broken sword and shield, the sword and shield I ripped in half after they had failed to protect Martel. I remember wondering why I had failed to protect the only person that I had ever loved.

_For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never, never an honest word  
That was when I ruled the world_

"Martel" I sigh, "Since you've gone away, I've lost my hold on the world... you were my anchor, my life. And sometimes looking at Lloyd and his friends I wonder... have I been living a lie? I don't know what is real and what isn't anymore... Martel why'd you have to die!?"

_It was the wicked and wild wind, Blew down the doors to let me in.  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums, People couldn't believe what I'd become_

"Sometimes... Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice in splitting the worlds. I don't regret saving you, but sometimes I wonder if the thousands that died when I sundered the worlds apart was worth it. I remember how in the beginning the people thought I was a monster... until I manipulated them into thinking the Desians did it. I remember the people's expressions of horror as they saw the worlds get ripped apart, the fires that raged for days across the worlds. Perhaps that's why Yuan and Kratos turned against me."

_Revolutionaries wait, For my head on a silver plate_

(skip to Mithos´ final stand) The doors are torn off by the force of the dragon's corpse hitting them. "Mithos" I hear someone say. "This is the end. Your corrupted ideals end here!" Standing slowly I respond with calm. "Our ideals are very similar Lloyd. If you had been put in my circumstances, you would have made the same choices as me." "You're wrong!" He replies, and I merely shrug. After all words will have no meaning in the end.

_Just a puppet on a lonely string, Oh who would ever want to be king?_

However it still feels... different seeing my former companions Yuan and Kratos standing with Lloyd against me. My only friends are here to kill me. And without conscious thought I look to my left and right almost expecting someone to be standing with me, saying they'll stand by my side to the end. I almost laugh at my own foolishness and I remind myself that it is the fate of a king to be alone. I should have never trusted Yuan or Kratos to stay by my side. Drawing my blade I rush at Lloyd and the two traitors, and the clang of steel on steel starts. Oddly this sounds like the bells on that fateful day.

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing, Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

Now nearly an hour into the fight, I have come to realize something. Lloyd is like my mirror. When I look at him, I see what I could have been. Looking at my reflection in the eternal blade...

_Be my mirror my sword and shield, My missionaries in a foreign field_

I realize...

_For some reason I can't explain_

I've been doing something wrong because...

_I know __Saint Peter__ won't call my name_

if I win here, I won't be able to look Martel in the eye... if I win here, and my age of lifeless beings comes to fruitation, I'll have twisted Martel's last wish into a lie.

_Never an honest word_

Already I have nearly... no I have already twisted Martel's last wish into a lie. But there is one way for me to atone for my sins. If I die... if I let Lloyd win, then when I meet Martel, I'll be able to say, I finally understood her last wish. I let my blade drop, see Lloyd's shocked face, and then I feel a piercing pain in my chest. Smiling slightly I reach out my hand, and feel Martel's hand grasp it. "I didn't understand before sis. I thought that the age of lifeless beings was what you wanted."

_But that was when I ruled the world_

"Now I understand... Lloyd, thank you."

* * *

This is my first fanfic. It is based on Viva La Vida by Coldplay. R+R please.


End file.
